My So Called Badass Life
by Dimitriluvr
Summary: The impossible has happened to Rose. How will she handle having to give up her future? Read and find out. I have recently rewritten all the chapters I had before and combined them into one chapter. I am also writing new chapters to add onto the story. It is a lot better than it sounds, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so after my almost yearlong hiatus, I am once again ready to come back to this story. I haven't given up on it yet and I hope that many of you haven't either. But anyway, as I started to go back through my story, I was really unhappy with the way that I had written it before. So I took all of my chapters, combined them into one very long chapter that I have also gone through and edited. So even to everyone who has ready thing story before, I suggest that read through again. And to everyone, please remember that this is not just one chapter's worth of work. This is an accumulation of 14 chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys like my changes and the future chapters to come. And please don't forget to review and let me know what y'all think.**

There is no way that this is happening to me! I silently stared down at the little plus sign that will change my life forever. Before I could comprehend what was going on, everything went back and my life stopped.

When I began to regain consciousness, I could smell Dimitri's aftershave. Of course, he would be here. As my eyes fluttered open, I could see his face distorted with worry.

"Rose?" He cautiously asked.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked as my hand instinctively went up to my throbbing head.

"You fainted in your bathroom and hit your head on the corner of the sink. Lissa found you in a small pool of blood and called me and we brought you here. You lost some blood and sustained a mild concussion."

"Where is Dr. O?"

"She is on her lunch break. Rose, if I ask you something will you tell me the truth?"

"Of course, what is it?" I replied instantly yet wearily because it seemed as though one wrong word could shatter him completely.

"Have you been with anyone else other than me?" He asked not meet my gaze.

"No! Why would you even think that?" However, I already knew the answer before the question left my mouth.

"Because I found this on the counter in your bathroom." his face twisted into an emotion that I couldn't recognize as he held up the pregnancy test that had caused all of this trouble.

My face fell and my eyes dropped to the floor, "oh."

"I just found out that you're pregnant and that I'm the father, and all you can say is OH!"

The pain of the impending rejection hit me, "You're mad."

He grabbed my chin and slowly guided my face so that we were looking into each other's eyes. "No I am not mad. I am confused, scared, ecstatic, as well as many other unexplainable emotions, but I could never be mad at you Roza," he had the sweetest and softest tone, that it caused me to just break down.

I threw myself into his arms and began sobbing. We stayed that way for about half an hour. All the while, he held me, stroked my hair, caressed my face, and spoke in a soothing tone.

"What's wrong?" He asked finally.

I looked up and instantly melted into his dark brown eyes." I am terrified. I don't know how to raise a child. What is everyone going to say? On top of that I don't want you to leave me." With that, I threw myself back onto the bed, away from him, which apparently did not faze him in the slightest.

He picked me up and pulled me into his lap, which I happily comply with. He then proceeded to kiss me, as always, the kiss started soft and then intensified.

"Roza, how could you ever think that I would leave you?"

"I didn't know, what with me being pregnant and all, if you would still love me. I didn't know if you would believe that it was your child and that I would never betray you like that." Sobs wracked my body with every word that left my mouth.

"I will always love you no matter what you do or how you feel about me. I will never leave you, ever, especially not now. The only reason you have to go through this is because of me, so I am going to stand with you every step of the way. To start off on the right foot, I have something to ask you."

"Ok what is it," I asked as sobs slowed to moderate cry, and then stop almost instantaneously as Dimitri slid down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Rose Hathaway, I promise to take care of you every minute of forever and I promise to always be there to protect you and our miracle. I love you more than my own life; will you do me the glorious honor of becoming my wife?" He then opened the box to reveal a simple white gold band, it was plain but it was perfect and I could not imagine wanting anything else.

"Yes," bringing one a new wave of tears, only not from fear, but from joy and happiness.

He got back up and proceeded to place the band on my left ring finger where it will stay for the rest of my life. "Thank you," He whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you more than you will ever know. I don't deserve you," I said lovingly and leaned in to kiss him.

Next thing we know, Dr. O walks into the room and stops dead in her tracks as Dimitri and I unsuccessfully attempt to cover up what we were just doing. She looked at us and walked straight to the phone on the wall, that despite my many trips to the clinic, I had never noticed before.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed.

Within the matter of moments, Kirova rushed into the room followed by my mother, Stan, and Alberta. Was it just me or was it getting really crowded in here?

My mother just bored her eyes into my skull and said, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?" She shifted her gaze to Dimitri, who was still holding me against his chest, "And you, of all people should know better. How could you? She is still a child!"

"I am not a child mother." I screamed as I stood up and pushed Dimitri out of the way. Everyone was silent, but still very alert to my actions so as to not be taken by surprise again. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

That was when Dr.O spoke up, "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but... we have another problem." She said looking at Kirova, my mother, and Alberta. "May I talk with you three outside for a moment please?" With confused faces, all of them except Stan, shuffled out of the tiny white room, Stan stayed behind to watch us. Despite the door being closed, Dimitri and I could still hear them, especially for the fact that they were almost yelling.

I slowly turned and sat back down next to Dimitri on the bed, he had a slightly frightened expression, to which I replied by taking his hand in mine.

**Outside in the hall (As Rose and Dimitri hear it)**

"Well when Guardian Belikov brought in Rose, I did a few routine tests. One of which being a blood test. When the results came back, it showed that she is…well...Rose is pregnant."

Next thing I knew, my mother burst back into the room and stormed over to the end of the bed, her eyes, black as death, felt as though they could see into my very soul. I could feel Dimitri's arms tighten around me protectively as he became ready for anything that my mother might do.

"Who's the father?" She practically yelled.

I looked at Dimitri and he gave me a small nod before he stood up to face the wrath of my mother.

"I am," Dimitri stated confidently," and I am going to take full responsibility for my child."

"As am I," I pitched in.

"Are you sure you're the father Belikov? From what I've heard, Hathaway has slept with a lot of guys," asked Stan with a smirk on his face.

That set me off once again. "Are you calling me a slut?" I screamed as I jumped off the bed.

"Now I didn't say that," Stan smiled, almost as if he was happy to have pissed me off.

"But you implied it." It was then that I felt Dimitri's big, warm hands trying to gently pull me back to the bed, but I didn't budge. I looked like I was about to rip out Stan's throat.

"Rose," I heard Dimitri's sweet voice call," try to control your anger for the baby." I slowly backed up into Dimitri and he wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"How do you care for a child when you yourself are still a child?" The thickness of her voice made it seem as though she was about to cry, but that couldn't be right. My mother never cries.

Dimitri answered for me," We can go live with my sisters and my mother in Russia until the baby is born. Then we can come back and Rose can raise our child while I protect Lissa." As he said this, everything seemed to crash down on me at once, almost as if my brained had just finished processing the fact that I'm going to be a mother. As a way to protect itself from large amount of information being given to me, my body shut down and I returned to the darkness that I was becoming all too familiar with.

As I began to regain consciousness, I was faintly aware of people calling my name, but I couldn't respond. Slowly, the voices got louder and louder until I could hear them perfectly, but for some reason I still unable to answer them. After what seemed like forever, I felt like I could talk.

"Ugh," I groaned and tried to open my eyes, "Wha... what happened?" Without any type of warning, everyone was frantically asking what happened and if I was OK. Everyone was crazy, and I was very thankful when Dr. O kicked out everyone but Dimitri.

"Rose are you OK?" Dimitri asked me in that moment that Dr. O was distracted by everyone else, but before I could answer, she was back by my side.

"Rose how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" She asked in her kind and caring voice.

"I'm OK, but my head does hurt a little...well actually it hurts a lot," I told both of them, "and I feel a little sick to my stomach."

"I'll get you something for your head," she replied and walked away, and with that a small breeze passed by me, I shuddered, and Dimitri's arms tightened around me.

Two days later, I got released from the Hellhole with instructions to rest and avoid any strenuous activities. Dimitri insisted on walking me back to my dorm. We were about halfway there when a sharp pain rippled through my body as if I had been shot. I clenched my side and slowly brought my hand back up so that I could see it. I had been shot! I crumbled to the ground and looked to see Dimitri in tears. Almost positive that he was going to lose both the baby and me, I turned my face to him and whispered almost inaudibly, "I love you, always." I could hear him calling my name, but I slowly felt my body go limp and I once again slipped into darkness that was slowly becoming my life. It seemed like a recurrent thing for the past three days, it couldn't be healthy for the baby or me. Well I guess that doesn't matter... OW! This can't be death, it's too painful... OW! I felt something stab at my side and I screamed out in pain.

"ROZA!" I heard Dimitri exclaim.

"Dimitri?" I asked in what sounded like the voice of a lifelong smoker.

I felt his warm arm wrap across my body, trying to hug me, but failing because he didn't want to hurt me. "Oh, Roza, I thought I had lost you."

"How's the baby?" I asked as my hands instantly came up to cradle my ever-growing baby bump. It felt quite large, I don't think I was unconscious for that long but I am certain that my stomach should not be thing big so early in the pregnancy.

"The babies are fine Roza," He said placing his hands on my baby bump as well.

I hesitated for a moment just taking in what he just said, "d-did you just say BABIES?" I was more confused than he would ever know.

"Yeah, Roza we are having triplets!" He sounded like the happiest person on earth.

"Oh My Gosh!" I looked down at my stomach and began to have a mini panic attack.

"Yeah that is exactly what I said."

"Dimitri?" I asked softly turning my face to look at the ceiling.

"Yes love?" He replied, gently laying next to me in the bed and pulling me into his arms once again.

"What happened to me?" I asked snuggling closer to him.

"There were two kids fighting. When a guardian tried to pull them apart, one accidently hit the guardian's gun, which caused the gun to go off and the stray bullet hit you in the side. But since the gun went off a little ways away, the bullet didn't go in very deep and didn't cause too much damage." I could tell, by the tone of his voice that he was having a hard time telling me this, but at the same time, he sounded relieved.

"Man, I just got out of here," I said now that I was actually paying attention to something other than the fact that I was going to have triplets, " and now here I am, once again, back within these drab white walls. How long do I have to stay in here?" I asked, taking one of his hands in mine.

"About a week. Just so that they can make sure there are no complications and that the babies stay healthy," He said as he brought my hand up and gently kissed it.

"Great, what about my school work?"

"Kirova talked to all of your teachers and they are getting your book work ready for you. Also, as far as anybody else knowing about everything that is going on with you, me, and the babies, no one knows. Well I mean the guardians know, but the students all think that you got to get out of your classes so that we could do more training."

"Ok cool, now, Dimitri, what are we going to do?" I asked refusing to look at him.

"Well, I have talked to my mother and sisters and they would love for us to come and stay with them until the babies are born. They also said that we can have our wedding there too. Then I talked to Kirova and she said that when we come back, if we come back, that I could return to being one of Lissa's guardians. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great! But why wouldn't we want to come back?"

"You'll see Roza. We leave next week for Russia," he said. He had kind of a distant tone to his words, as if he was worried about something that wasn't here.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a confused look on my face. I reached out and took his hand.

"Nothing love." He said, kissing my cheek. He was defiantly keeping something from me. Something bad that he obviously didn't want me to worry about, especially in my condition.

~ One week later~

Once I was finally free of the dreadful clinic, I went to pack my clothes for our trip to Russia, with Dimitri guiding me everywhere I went. Ever since I was shot, Dimitri has never left my side. When I went to the bathroom, he waited outside the door. When I had to change my clothes, he would face the other way, although I knew he had snuck in a few peeks when I wasn't looking. If at any point in time he had to take care of something, he always made sure that I had one of my friends to look after me until he got back.

When the day came for us to leave for Russia, a mere two days after I got out of the clinic, I was so happy to be able to see the place in which Dimitri had grown up, but at the same time, I was still really sad about leaving everyone for so long.

"I love you mom." I was almost crying. Almost.

"I love you too Rosemarie, it may not seem like it at times, but I do and I'll miss you just like I always do." She turned to Dimitri, "And if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. And you know that I will too."

"Mom please try to be nice."

"Yeah yeah. Hey, don't forget that I can drop by at any point in time so behave."

"I won't mom, I love you."

"I love you too Rose."

I said bye to everyone else. When I got to Lissa, I started to cry. I was going to miss her so much.

By the time we had gotten to the airport, we had about ten minutes to get to our flight. We made it just in time, and as soon as the plane took off, I fell asleep. I didn't remember much after that. I barely remember Dimitri carrying me to our connecting fights.

When I actually knew what was going on, we had already landed in Russia.

"Roza," Dimitri called my name softly, "come on, wake up. It's time to go, we're here."

"Mmmmmm... five more minutes mom," he just laughed and pulled me up into the safety of his arms.

When we got off the plane, Dimitri set me down and four women eagerly welcomed us. They were all screaming things so fast that I couldn't understand any of it, mainly because most of it was in Russian. I just clung to Dimitri, a little scared.

Then one of the women finally understood why I looked the way I did; she looked somewhat older, so I figured that she was Dimitri's mother.

"Oh I am so sorry. I forgot that you don't speak Russian," she said apologetically.

"It's alright," I replied, rather relieved that they could speak English.

"Well, I am Marina, Dimitri's mom. This," she said pointing directly to her right," is Vera and this," pointing to her left," is Anizhela, both of them are older than Dimitri. And this is Anna," she said, pointing to a girl that looked to be about my age, if not older by a few years. Anna was just looking down at my stomach, which now stuck out about three inches. I self-conciously crossed my arms over my stomach and looked down at the floor.

I started to feel tired and a little dizzy. I must have started to sway or something, because I felt Dimitri's big warm hands wrap around my waist, keeping me vertical.

"I think we should get Roza home before she passes out either in my arms or on the airport floor. Preferably in my arms, but still we should get home." With that, we hurried to retrieve our luggage and hurried to the car.

As we drove to their house, I kept staring out of the windows at all of the scenes before me. Russia was beautiful, I could see way Dimitri loved it.

Once we got to the house, I was literally about to pass out. If it hadn't been for Dimitri's arm around my waist, I would have completely fallen over as soon as I stepped out of the car, but I did fall asleep instantly when my head came in contact with the pillow.

~ Two weeks later ~

Last week, Dimitri and I had a very small wedding. Emphasis on small, just a few family members of Dimitri's in a small little chapel and light refreshments afterwards.

Today I am going for my first ultrasound to check on the babies and see how far along in my pregnancy I am.

As we pulled into the parking lot of the OBG-YN, I was nervous and excited all at the same time. Dimitri parked the car and came around to my side to help me get out. I was now sticking out about 4-5 inches.

Just as I stepped out of the car, a wave of nausea hit me. Dimitri held my hair back as I got sick in the parking lot. Once I was finished, we slowly made our way inside and to the front desk. There sat a small woman who was going through a bunch of files and paperwork.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked, sounding happy, as she looked up from her work.

"Yes, we are here to see Dr. Garet," Dimitri's tone matched that of the receptionist in a way that was somewhat scary.

"Ok, and what's the name?" she asked.

"Rosemarie Belikov, "I smiled at the sound of my new name. I still couldn't get over the way my name was now. It felt wonderful to be tied in any every possible to the man that I loved.

"Ok. Just go have a seat and the nurse will call you back in a few minutes." She said as she turned back to her paperwork. We both thanked her and went to sit down in the very uncomfortable chairs. A few minutes later, a nurse came out and called my name.

"Rosemarie Belikov?" Dimitri and I stood up and followed the nurse out of the waiting room to an area down the hall.

"Ok, I need your height and weight," she said as I slipped off my shoes and slowly stepped onto the scale.

She took my weight and then my height and stuck us in a bright yellow room to wait for the doctor. About ten minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door and in walked a very young looking doctor. She was very tall, had red hair and blue eyes, but the thing that caught my eye was the small bulge that was her stomach.

"Hello Mr. and I'm Dr. Garet. So how have you been doing lately?" she asked while looking down at my chart.

"I'm doing fine." I replied while failing miserably at stifling a yawn. I guess with all the excitement of having my first ultrasound in which I get to see my babies for the first time, I haven't been getting as much sleep as I should have.

"Tired?" she asked while laughing.

"All the time. It seems like I can never get enough sleep."

"Yes well babies can do that to you."

The rest of the appointment went on much like that. She asked me questions, I answered them, and then I got to see my babies. She said that was about 2 1/2 months along and that all of my babies were healthy and I couldn't be happier.

When we got home, I was surprised to see the driveway empty, but Dimitri didn't seem to think anything of it so neither did I.

Dimitri went to go make dinner and, while cradling my stomach in my arms, I walked out onto the back porch to go gaze at the slowly setting sun that flashed a multitude of beautiful colors over everything in its reach.

"It's so beautiful, just like my life." I squeezed my stomach a little tighter, as if trying to hug my precious little angels. I stayed like that for about ten minutes until I heard Dimitri say that dinner was ready.

I turned around to go back inside and came face to face with a pair of bright red eyes. I quickly took in his features, he was tall, had short red hair, and was very muscular; so he was obviously a dhampir before being turned.

I tried to scream for Dimitri but I found that the strigoi had his hand over my mouth. I turned to run but he was so much faster. He grabbed me around my waist, put his hand over my mouth again, and ran; away from my home, away from my new family, away from my love, and away from my life. In the process of taking me, the strigoi knocked over a flowerpot, it tumbled to the ground and smashed into tiny little pieces.

'Please save me Dimitri; for the sake of our family, please save me.' I wrapped my arms around my slightly bulging belly and continued to silently pray that they would not be taken from me.

Dimitri POV

"Roza, it's time for dinner," I called out to her. My Roza had walked out onto the back porch as soon as we got home; I assumed that she wanted to go watch the sun set. She had always loved the sun. I had checked on her after a few minutes and I had seen her cradling our angels in her arms and gazing up at the slowly setting sun.

_**CRASH**_

I was instantly brought out of my own thoughts and I ran out to the back porch. There I found a shattered flowerpot along with its contents, the back gate open, and no Rose.

"Rose?" I continued to call her as I searched the house, street block, and neighborhood. I stopped only long enough to call my mother and sisters and tell them that Rose had disappeared.

As soon as I told them, they began to hound me with questions. When, all of a sudden, the line went dead; this left me in total dismay, shock, worry, and mostly insanity. I tried to call back but I just kept getting that stupid automated voice message saying that the number was no longer in service.

As fast as I possibly could, I ran inside the house and dialed the number of the one person who I knew would help. Lissa. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She asked sounding half asleep and I realized that I had called her in the middle of the night.

"Lissa? This is Dimitri, I'm sorry to have woken you, but it's about Rose." The words frantically flooded out of my mouth.

"Why? What happened? Is she alright? What about the babies?" I never knew it was possible to ask so many questions with just one breath of air.

"To answer all of your questions, Rose is missing and I don't know if she and the babies are alright," I said, my voice becoming softer, as I stepped out onto the back porch and something caught my eye.

"OH MY GOD! What? How?" She was fully awake now and completely frantic.

She continued to ramble on and I think I heard her say that she was going to tell the other guardians but I couldn't be sure because I was too focused on the body lying in the yard. As I got closer, I saw that it was a neighbor and he was completely drained of blood. Strigoi.

Well the bad thing was, was that behind the house was a forest, and the good thing was that the forest wasn't very big. So it wouldn't be hard to comb through and try to find Rose. I slowly began to devise a plan but was brought back to reality by Lissa practically screaming my name.

"WHAT?" I screamed, which surprised me because I was always so in control of my emotions, well I guess I'm not right now.

"We're coming over there," she said firmly, but I could obviously tell that she was terrified.

I immediately hung up and ran back inside to change into the black clothes of a guardian that I had come to know so well. I put on my black tennis shoes, tied my hair back with a black hair tie, grabbed my stake and my tan duster, and ran back outside to stand in front of the small yet dense forest.

'I have to do this, for Rose.' I said silently to myself, and without a moment's hesitation, I sprinted into the darkness, not knowing what I was going to find.

Hours later, I began to notice signs of struggle along the trees, bushes, and ground. I began to follow the signs as they grew in quantity and after walking for about a mile, I came to the opening of a large cave. I also noticed that the sun was beginning to rise.

I was just about to step into the cave when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I glanced at the screen and saw that it was Lissa. She was just going to have to wait. I ignored the call and sent her a text message saying that I couldn't talk and I gave her details of my approximate location. As soon as I sent the text, I received a picture message from an unknown number. I opened up the message and instantly regretted it. It was a picture of my Rose lying unconscious on the ground with her arms and legs tied and rope tied around her mouth, but what hurt me the most was seeing the strigoi that was attached to her throat.

I promised her that I would protect her from anything bad, and I didn't, I failed her and now it may be too late. No, I couldn't think like that. I have to at least try to save Rose, even if I can't save our precious unborn angels.

I quickly exited out of the message and put my phone away, and prepared myself for the worst-case scenario. I slowly began the quest into the cave to save my Roza. As I continued to walk, I began to see a light in the distance so I began to pick up my pace.

Rose POV

After we ran for what seemed like forever, me of course struggling the whole way, we came to a cave. We were greeted by two other strigoi who proceeded to tie my hands and feet and put a gag in my mouth. I soon remembered that I had my cell phone with me and I succeeded in grabbing it out and I began to create a text message to Dimitri telling him where I was, but the phone slipped out of my hands and fell to the ground. The Fang Gang took it and before I could make a sound, one of them bit me and I quickly faded into darkness.

Dimitri POV

As I came to the end of the tunnel, it opened up into a colossus cavern. I saw three strigoi who were sitting at a table playing cards. One of them I recognized from the picture of Rose I got. I slowly made my way over behind a rock, and as I did, I saw Rose lying on the ground about five yards away from me. I saw her eyes begin to open and the first thing she saw was me. As she finally came to, she looked at me with pure fear in her eyes. I quickly glanced at the strigoi and then motioned for her to try to come to me. When she tried to move, you could tell that she was in a lot of pain but she continued to try and it broke my heart to see her in so much pain. When she was about a yard away, one of the strigoi picked her up by her neck.

"And just where do you think you are going?" she struggled to get free but she was too weak. Another one tried to make a grab at me but I was ready. I quickly spun and planted a kick straight in his chest, which distracted him just long enough for me to plant my stake right in his heart. I saw another one come at me but he faltered as he turned to see Rose kick the strigoi that was holding her and I quickly staked him and ran to help Rose. He had picked Rose up again and was getting ready to punch her in the stomach, just as I came up behind him and stabbed him in the back and watched him crumble to the ground with Rose going with him. As soon as the last one fell, I ran to her crumpled form.

"ROSE! Can you hear me?" I screamed at her unresponsive body. I gathered her seemingly small body in my arms and felt her cringe in pain and whimper in fear and I ran as fast as I could out of the cave.

I sighed a breath of relief as we exited the cave. I quickly found a sunny patch in the forest, spread out my duster and laid Rose down. She hadn't made a sound since I picked her up. I quickly grabbed my phone and called guardian Hathaway. She answered on the first ring.

"Belikov please tell me that she is alright!"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Oh god, where are you?"

"I am going to take Rose back to my house, so pick us up there."

"We will be there in an hour." And with that the line went dead. I then called my mom and repeated the process. As soon as I was done with that, I turned my attention back to Rose. She hadn't moved much other than to move her arms protectively over her stomach. I tenderly stroked her forehead and her eyes shot open with a gasp. She was so frightened until she saw me, then she was crying body wrenching sobs and clutching to me tightly.

After about ten minutes, I picked her up in my arms and wrapped my duster around her.

Everyone, including Lissa and her crew, were there when we arrived. Lissa had brought with her two Morri doctors who immediately ushered me upstairs to the guest room.

I was forced to wait outside the door as they examined Rose and the babies. About an hour later, the door opened and I was told that I could come in. I quickly ran to Rose. She didn't wake up for about another hour. When she did wake up, I gave her a small kiss and called the doctors back in.

"Hi Rose, I'm Dr. Drew and this is Dr. Pang. How are you feeling?"

And for the first time since we got out of the cave, she spoke, "I'll be fine, how are my babies?"

"Well at first we weren't sure, but once we found them, we checked everything. There is a little bruising so we are going to watch them very carefully for a few days. We are going to watch you as well because you lost a lot of blood and we had to give you a transfusion."

Rose looked at me with tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you doctors," I said and they nodded and left to go tell everyone else the diagnosis as well as the prognosis. I gently closed the door and went back over to Rose.

"Oh Roza, I thought that I had lost you!" Rose began to cry. "I am so sorry that I broke my promise Roza. Why are you crying? Are you ok? Are you in any kind of pain? Roza please talk to me!"

"Dimitri, breath. I'm ok. I am just a little sore. I am crying because I am happy. And what promise did you break?"

"When I asked you to marry me, I promised to protect you and our little miracles and I broke my promise. I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" I rambled on while placing delicate kisses all over her in between words.

"Dimitri," she said pulling my face up to hers, "there is nothing to forgive, if it wasn't for you, I would still be lying in that cave as a little play toy to those filthy blood suckers. If anything, I should be the one apologizing." She said looking away from me as if ashamed.

"What ever do you mean Roza? You did nothing wrong."

"If I had fought harder then maybe I wouldn't have been there for so long."

"Oh Roza, never blame yourself, ever."

"Ok, I love you so much Dimitri."

"I love you even more Roza."

RPOV

Well I'm now a prisoner to this bed and I can't stand it, but it is in the interest of my babies so I have to comply, but I'm not very good at listening. I'm always up moving and then I always get yelled at by Dimitri.

"Rose you need to stay in bed."

"But I hate having you guys wait on me hand and foot, it makes me feel so useless."

"Well if you don't get back in bed then I am going to forcibly put you there and then you are going to feel really useless."

"Fine." I miserably sulked back to my cell.

Lissa was still here in Russia but her and Christian had gotten a hotel room. Unfortunately, my mother had to go back to work. Also. Dimitri has gotten us an apartment close to his family's house so it was just me and him now.

It was early in the morning but I couldn't sleep so I decided to go see what see what Dimitri was up to, well actually I already knew what he was up to, he was getting ready for work. So I got out of bed and went to find him and that was when I got yelled at for being out of bed.

"Jeezes Comrade, I'm so tired of this freaking bed, can't I walk around sometime? If I don't walk around a little bit then all of the lymph fluid and blood in my legs is going to have a hard time recirculating back towards the upper half of my body. So if I get sick then I am going to blame it all on you, and it is going to make my legs look even fatter than they already do."

"Rose your legs are not fat and yes you can walk around a little bit, but…"

I interrupted him before he could say anything else, "Sorry comrade, but could you hold that thought? Our little bundles of joy are playing soccer with my bladder."

As I was running, or more like waddling, to the bathroom; I heard him chuckle and say that our conversation wasn't over.

After going pee I attempted to get dressed by myself, I wasn't successful; I ended up needing Dimitri's help. We then got into the car that Dimitri also bought us and we headed to his mother's house. I didn't really question Dimitri about where he got the money from; even though I was very curious, I left it alone.

While Dimitri was at work, I always stayed with his mom. I tried to argue with him but with what happened a little while ago with the strigoi, he wasn't changing his mind. So here I am being carted off to another house like a child with divorced parents.

"Dimitri, don't forget that I have my four month check up tomorrow and you promised that you would be there."

"Don't worry Rose; my boss said that I could work overtime after so that I could work my necessary hours."

Dimitri was a part time guardian when needed and he was a mechanic part time as well. I always felt bad that he had to work two jobs while I wasn't working at all, but he insisted that it didn't bother him, but I was still really curious about where he got all of this money from. You know what I'm going to ask him about that tonight, I'm tired of being kept in the dark about our financial situation.

At about 8 I was getting tired, so I asked Marina if she could take me home and wait with me until Dimitri got home. She said yes so I gathered my stuff and we went to the apartment.

When we got there I called Dimitri, of course, he didn't answer, and left him a message saying that I was at home and not his mom's and that Marina was with me.

When I was done, I went and got ready for bed. It was no surprise that I needed help. I was only four months along and already I was huge, I can't even begin to imagine how big I am going to get.

After watching a little bit of TV and insisting that Marina went home, I finally fell asleep around 11 and Dimitri still wasn't home, which was odd. Later I was woken up with a start to a loud crash. I got up as quickly as my giant belly would allow and went to see what caused the noise.

When I reached the living room, I found Dimitri stumbling around as if he was drunk. I looked at the clock and it said that it was three in the morning.

"Haaay Rozaaa," he slurred. Oh great, now I have to take care of him, I can barely take care of myself.

"Oh God, Dimitri are you drunk?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope," he said trying to walk straight, "well maybe a little."

"Alright come on, I'll help you get in bed," I walked trying to help him walk at least to the bed. Wait do I smell perfume? That was definitely perfume and it didn't belong to me. OH, he is so dead.

When we reached the bed, he collapsed diagonally and I couldn't push him over. So after removing his shoes, I grabbed a pillow and went to sleep on the couch.

THE NEXT MORNING: DPOV

When I woke up, I felt like a bus had hit me. I opened my eyes to find myself in mine and Rose's room on the bed, but when I looked around, she wasn't there with me. Then something on the nightstand caught my eye. It was a glass of water, two Tylenol, and a note. It read:

_Dimitri-_

_I couldn't wake you up this morning so I called your mom and she is taking me to my appointment. I already called your boss and told him that you have food poisoning, so you are off work today. I'll be home in a few hours and you and I will talk._

_-Rosemarie_

Oh shit, she is so pissed; she put her whole first name. Oh man I am so dead.

RPOV

When I woke up this morning, I tried to get Dimitri up but he wasn't budging. So I called Marina and asked her if she could take me to my appointment, she agreed and said that she would be here in a few minutes.

I had just finished getting ready when she showed up.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said grabbing my phone and keys; and with that I walked out of the door ready for this day to be over even though it just started.

The car ride to the OBGYN was silent, that is until Marina spoke.

"So did Dimitri have to work today?"

"No."

"Then why isn't he here taking you? I thought he got off of work to take you."

"He was going to take me, but he was passed out asleep on the bed this morning," I said, sounding very pissed off.

"Oh ok, well do you want me to come in to the exam room with you?"

"Sure, I'd like that." I said lightening up a little. The rest of the ride was silent and soon we reached the doctor's office.

A few hours later –

After the appointment Marina and I went to lunch and then went shopping for more maternity clothes. So when we got back to the apartment it was around dinnertime.

When I unlocked the door all of the lights were dimmed and there was soft music playing in the background.

"Dimitri?"

"Do you like it?" A voice asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around ready for a fight. Only, when I turned around I ran into a solid object and lost my balance. The body that belonged to the voice caught me before I could fall to the ground. It was only then that I realized that it was Dimitri.

"I'm sorry; I figured you could hear me come up behind you. What happen to your guardian instincts?" He asked in a rushed flurry.

"This guardian has been off duty for quite a while, so she is a little bit rusty. I'm also very tired right now due to your little angels wanting to be awake all night and sleep during the day. So stop hassling me," and with that I turned back around and walked back to our bedroom.

"I'm glad to see you're finally sober Mr. I'm going to stay out all night without calling my wife not even thinking that she could be worried sick and then coming home drunk off my butt making my extremely pregnant wife carry me to bed and make her sleep on the couch and then missing her doctor's appointment that I promised her I would be at." I said without looking at him.

"Ok, Roza I know you're mad at me but …."

"Don't you dare call me Roza when I'm mad at you, especially not after you came home last night smelling like some other girl's perfume."

"I can explain, I swear but can I start from the beginning please?"

"Fine, explain."

"Ok so I got off of work as usual and me and the guys where hungry so we went to get some dinner. Well when we got there, it turned out to be a bar and I was starving so I went in with them. The guys kept trying to get me to have a drink and I kept telling them no but eventually I gave in and had a drink. Well then one turned into two, two turned into a couple more, and soon I didn't know what was happening. Then one of the girls that I work with showed up and asked me to dance, so we danced and everything and then she tried to kiss me but, I swear to you I immediately pushed her away and nothing else happened."

I just glared at him for a minute or two and then said, "Ok, I believe you, but I'm still mad at you," and with that I walked over to the bed to get ready for bed.

"Aren't you going to eat dinner with me? I spent all afternoon cooking."

"I had a late lunch with your mom so I'm not very hungry right now. I may eat something a little later on tonight. I'm tired right now, so I'm going to take a nap. Goodnight." I said laying my head down to rest. I was tired but I wasn't that tired, I just really wanted him to go away so that I could think.

"Ok then. I will go put the food in the refrigerator and clean up and then I'll come lay down with you, is that ok?"

"Yea I guess that's ok."

"Ok, I love you Rose." He kissed my cheek and then walked out of the room.

I had just started to nod off when I felt something on the bed vibrate. I looked and found Dimitri's phone sitting beside me on the bed. When I picked it up, it read that there was a new text message from someone named Alex. I figured it was one of his friends from work so I opened it and it read:

_Dimitri-_

_Last night was amazing; I can't wait to do it again next week. ;)_

_Love ya_

_-Lexie_

The message kept playing over and over again in my head. I was still staring at the phone when Dimitri came back into the room a few minutes later.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"Who's Lexie?"

"What?"

"Some girl named Lexie just texted you saying that last night was amazing and that she can't wait to do it again. What else happened last night that you aren't telling me?"

"Ummmm…" He looked down at his feet and when he did look up, he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Well?"

RPOV  
"Last night I was hanging out with some buddies from work. We just went to the bar for a few drinks. Well a few drinks turned into a few more drinks and pretty soon I was getting a lap dance from some random chick." As he was saying all of this, I stared at the floor and shaking my head in disbelief.

"Then she grabbed my phone from my pocket and put her number in. As I was leaving, she told me to call her anytime I wanted to have some fun. I didn't think much of it and I got a cab and came home. I don't remember anything else after that until I woke up extremely hung over this morning."

"Is that all that happened?" I asked in a very soft voice that was practically a whisper.

"Yes Roza, I swear that is all that happened. Please, you have to believe me!" He was on his knees in front of me looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I believe you."

"Thank you so much Roza. You are my one and only love and nothing will ever change that." He stood up and gave me a big yet gentle hug as well as a nice long kiss. Yet, I couldn't really get into either of them because I was still trying to completely understand what had happened.

DPOV  
I was so relieved that she believed me and didn't press for more details. I don't want to stress her out anymore than necessary and telling her that me and Lexie had a long make out session as well as some other things that happened would only cause her too much stress than the babies can handle, than her body can handle.

After mine and Rose's talk I helped her lay back down, changed into night clothes and then climbed into the bed right next to my beautiful wife.

I was just starting to fall asleep when I heard Rose starting to whimper in her sleep.

"Rose, wake up Roza." I gently touched her and shook a little to wake her up and when I did, she sat straight up and immediately fell onto my chest sobbing.

"Roza what's wrong? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I was franticly asking questions hoping to try to console my weeping wife.

"No I had a nightmare." What she said was muffled because she had her face buried in my chest.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked but the only response I got was her shaking her head telling me no. So I just decided to hold her in my arms and eventually her sobs subsided.

When she sat up, she looked at me and very seriously, she said, "Don't leave me."

It really confused me so I asked her," Why would I leave you Roza? I love you and our little miracles. I would never leave you all."

She said, "thank you," and with that, she laid back down and was soon asleep.

About two hours later, I was woken up again only this time Rose was awake and staring straight at me. "Dimitri, can you go get me rocky road ice cream? I'm starving."

"Yea sure," I said so I got up, got dressed and said goodbye to Rose with the promise that I would be right back. I gave her a quick kiss and then left the house at three in the morning to get my extremely pregnant wife ice cream.

RPOV  
My dream was horrible. I was walking into our apartment but I had just crossed the threshold when I heard giggling coming from mine and Dimitri's bedroom. I slowly made my way back there and what I saw caused me to fall to my knees in disbelief. Dimitri was in our bed having sex with some other girl. It was only when he spoke that I found out that the girl was Lexie.

I started to cry and they both stopped and looked at me. Lexie smiled an evil grin and said," He's mine now and I'll never let him go." Then they both got up, walked right passed me and out the door. Just before Dimitri walked out, he turned around, looked straight at me and said," Goodbye Rose."

I began to cry harder and I shouted for him to come back and to not leave me. I began to hear someone calling my name and then I felt someone starting to shake me and I suddenly was awake and sat straight up. When I realized what had happened, I collapsed into Dimitri's chest in full on sob mode.

"Roza what's wrong? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He was franticly asking me questions hoping to try to console me.

"No I had a nightmare." What I said was muffled because I had my face buried in his chest.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked but the only response I gave him was me shaking my head telling him no. So he just decided to hold me in his arms and eventually my sobs subsided.

When I sat up, I looked at him and very seriously said," Don't leave me."

He looked really confused so he asked me," Why would I leave you Roza? I love you and our little miracles. I would never leave you all."

I said," Thank you," and with that I lay back down and was soon asleep.

A little while later, I woke up feeling hungry. So I decided to wake Dimitri up despite the fact that it is three in the morning.

"Dimitri, can you go get me rocky road ice cream? I'm starving."

"Yea sure," He said. So he got up, got dressed and said goodbye to me with the promise that he would be right back. He gave me a quick kiss and then left the house.

It wasn't long after he left that I heard what sounded like Dimitri's phone going off. So I got up from my comfortable spot on the couch and walked into the bedroom to find his phone. When I found it, I saw that it had one new picture message from Alex. Oh great this girl again. I opened up the message and what I saw practically made my heart stop. It was a picture of her and Dimitri having sex in some dirty looking room that appeared to be used for storage. With the picture also came the message

'Just a little reminder of our wonderful night together'

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The phone fell from my hands and crashed to the floor. A few seconds later, I followed after as my body was wracked with violent sobs of both heartbreak and anger. I wasn't sure how long I stayed like that but it felt like forever until he finally came home.

DPOV  
I was only at the store for five minutes but I hated to leave Rose by herself for any amount of time. As I walked into the apartment Rose was nowhere in sight. I heard a noise coming from the bedroom that kind of sounded like crying. I quickly made my way back to our room and what I found made my heart skip a beat. Rose was on the floor in a heap and she was sobbing uncontrollably. I quickly rushed to her side and tried to get her to talk to me.

"Roza? Roza I need you to talk to me. I need you to tell me what hurts. If you don't tell me then I can't help you. Please Roza; if you don't tell me then I'm going to have to take you to the hospital!" I waited a minute and she wouldn't stop crying so I decided to call 911.

I looked around for a phone and saw my cell sitting on the floor open. When I looked at the screen, I stopped breathing. How could she do this? I told her to leave me alone.

I decided to deal with it later and I quickly exited out and called 911. When it was answered I told them I needed an ambulance and I told them the address. She told me that one was on its way there now and would be there soon.

It took about five minutes for the ambulance to get there and in that time Rose started to hyperventilate and I couldn't calm her down, pretty soon she appeared to be losing consciousness and that was when the paramedics arrived. They asked me what happened as they put an oxygen mask on her.

"She's four months pregnant with triplets, she asked me to go buy her some ice cream. I was gone for five minutes. When I got back I found her in a crumpled mess on the floor sobbing uncontrollably and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong so I called you guys." In the process of me talking, they had placed a board under her and were preparing to pick her up to take her downstairs to a gurney.

When they got downstairs, they placed her on the gurney and strapped her to it. I quickly grabbed necessities, locked the apartment behind me, and ran to the ambulance. They had just loaded Rose in, they stepped back to allow me in, and within a minute, we were speeding off to the hospital.

I quickly sent a message to Lissa, Guardian Hathaway, and my mother saying that something was wrong with Rose and that we were heading to the hospital.

The reply from Lissa was quick and short. It said that she and Christian would be there soon. My mom said the same thing only in a lot more words. Guardian Hathaway's reply was her yelling at me for not taking good care of her daughter, to keep her posted on what was going on and that she was going to yell at me more later. I replied that I would and that I understood.

By the time I was done replying, we had just reached the hospital. Rose was unconscious but still breathing raggedly and it appeared as though she had stopped crying, which was a good thing I guess. The quickly unloaded her and raced her inside. I tried to follow but a nurse who directed me to the nearest waiting room stopped me and the entire time I was protesting that I should be in there with her but the nurse refused.

Finally, I just gave up and soon my mom, Lissa, and Christian showed up and when they rushed in was when the doctor walked in.

"I'm looking for the family of Rose Belikov." He stated looking around and we immediately stood up. "Rose suffered from a mild panic attack due to an unknown cause. She is going to be perfectly fine and so are the babies. We have her in a room now, we are just going to monitor her and the babies for the rest of the day, and as long as everything goes well then she should be out of here by tonight.

"Thank you so much doctor. Can we go in and see her?" I asked with the hope that she wasn't sleeping right now.

"Yes you all can go in but you can only stay for a few minutes. Rose needs to rest and so do the babies. So just make the visit quick," he said and when we nodded, he walked away presumably to attend to other matters.

We all quickly hurried to Rose's room after finding out from a nurse where it was. When we arrived, Rose was hooked up to an IV drip, a fetal heart monitor, a pulse/ox, and she had an oxygen tube running under her nose, but despite all of that she was sitting up in bed waiting for us to came it. I immediately ran to her side and I tried to give her a kiss but she pulled away before my lips could make contact. I thought that maybe it was just a reaction to her being in the hospital so I decided to let it go. Until Lissa, Christian, as well as my mom were all able to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek without her pulling away even the slightest bit.

I looked at everyone in the room and said," Hey you guys could you give me and Rose a minute to talk please?" Everyone nodded and made their way out of the room and down the hall to the waiting room; I shut the door behind them, and then turned to look at my poor wife who was currently sitting in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable hospital bed. They had changed her out of the clothes that she had come into the ER wearing and into one of those gowns that bears the person's backside for the entire world to see.

I stood there for a minute just looking at her and the entire time she avoided eye contact. In fact, she hadn't looked me in the eyes since I walked into the room.

"Roza? Will you tell me what's wrong?" I was mentally begging her to look me in the eyes.

"How could you?" Ok now I was confused, what did I do now?

"What are you talking about Rose?"

"How could you do this to me?" Was she talking about me causing her to be in the hospital?

"Are you talking about me putting you in here? Because you have to understand th…" She cut me off before I could say anything else, but that wasn't what shocked me. What shocked me was what she said next and how she said it, or should I say screamed it.

"NO! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT SLUT _LEXIE_!"

She finally looked me in the eyes and as soon as she did I wished she hadn't. Her eyes looked at me with hatred, disgust, as well as sadness, and I couldn't be sure but I thought I also saw regret. I didn't know how to respond. Maybe she isn't positive and if I deny it then she'll believe me. "I have no idea what you're talking about Roza."

"Don't call me that and don't try to lie to me, I saw the picture of you two that she sent to your phone. That was why you found me on the floor when you got home. I saw that picture and I couldn't bear the thought of that actually happening. I went into shock. How could you do this to me? How could you do this to your children? How could you do this to your family? And why did you lie about it? You made it so much worse by lying to me about it." Somewhere in the middle of her talking, her voice got soft and by the end, she was crying.

My heart broke into thousands of pieces as the reality of what I had really done finally set in. "I'm sorry. I know that in no way excuses what I did but I need you to know how truly sorry I am for everything."

"I think we should spend some time apart. I can ask Lissa if I can stay with her and Christian at the hotel." Her voice was so low that I could barely hear her as she spoke.

"No Rose you can stay at the apartment and you can ask Lissa and Christian to stay with you there. I can go stay with my mother for a little while. I'll go get my stuff from the house now and I'll send Lissa in so that she can stay with you." I slowly made my over to the door and opened it. With my hand on the doorknob and the door partially opened, I turned back to look at her and I said, "If you ever need anything, no matter what it is, I'm only a phone call away. Again, I'm so sorry for the pain that I have caused you. Please take care of yourself as well as the babies. Good-bye Rose, I love you, forever and always." With that, I turned back around and walked out, closing the door behind me. I stood by the door for a minute before leaving, I could hear her sobbing through the door, and it broke my heart even more. All I wanted to do was to rush in there and comfort her and protect her from the sorrows that pained her but unfortunately, I was that sorrow and I could do nothing about it. So I just walked away with a single tear sliding down my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter everyone. I hope you guys like it and if not, then tell me why.**

**XOXO**

**Dimitriluvr**

RPOV

As soon as he left the room, I lost control my body, and my world fell apart. The next few days were some of the hardest days of my life. It was hard to sleep with my little ones keeping me up with their small little kicks. When I was able to sleep, it was plagued with the images of them being together. Every day I missed him more and more. I hadn't seen him in almost two weeks and I could my miracles missed him too because every time I thought about him their little kicks became more repetitive. Lissa and Christian both stayed here with me at the apartment. I had tried to convince them to sleep in my bed, but they immediately refused and insisted that I stay in my bed and that they would sleep on the pull out in the living room.

It was a quiet night; I was starring out at the sunset while Lissa and Christian were making dinner. A knock on the door brought me out of the trance that I had been in for the past two hours or so.

"Rose can you get the door please? Our hands are currently occupied." She yelled from the kitchen before letting out a sharp yelp followed by a squeal and a giggle.

I slowly stood up, using the arms of the chair for support and waddled over to the door. As I opened the door, my eyes landed on the face that I had been dying to see for weeks. He stood there as handsome as ever, aside from the frighteningly dark circle that had taken residence under his eyes.

"Hi Rose." He gave me a small smile while he waited for my response.

"Hi…Dimitri."

"Rose, I was wondering if I might be able to come in for a few moments and talk to you." His eyes silently pleading with me.

"Sure, I guess." I opened the door a little wider and stepped to the side to let him in. He sat down on one side of the couch and I followed suit on the other side, slightly wincing as a muscle in my back tightened as I tried to lower myself to the soft surface of the sofa.

It was quiet for a minute or two before he spoke. "Rose you have no idea how sorry I am. I made the stupidest mistake of my life! But of course, there is no excuse for what I did to you. Roza I just want you to know that I love you more than life itself. You are my world and I want you to be happy. And I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, I really do. I also know that you don't trust me at all and I know I don't deserve your trust, but Roza I am begging you to give me another chance! Please! I will do anything to make it up to you." In the middle of his speech, he found his way over to my side of the couch and proceeded to get down on his knees, begging for a second chance with me.

I really didn't know what to say. When I finally found my voice, I spoke, "I can't trust you anymore Dimitri. You broke my heart into so many pieces that I don't think it will ever heal. It feels like my chest has been ripped open and someone took my very soul from me. Now I'm left as an empty shell struggling to find the strength to go on for the sake of our children! And as much as I want to say that I don't want you back in my life, I can't. My heart has been yours since the moment my eyes met yours." As soon as I finished, his eyes lit up with joy. So I quickly added, "I'm not saying that I'll take you back, I'm simply saying that I will try and give you a second chance. But this is your last chance Dimitri. There can't be anymore lies, ever. It's going to take a while for you to earn back my trust, I'm not just going to give it to you, I can't just give it to you."

"I understand completely Roza! Thank you so much. I won't mess this up; I will do whatever it takes to get you to trust me again." He opened his arms as if asking for permission to hug me, I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him and instantly relaxed at the feeling of safety I get from being in his arms. We stayed like that for a little while and soon I started to doze off.

I was awoken with a start when Lissa called and said that dinner was ready. I sat up and realized that I had fallen asleep on Dimitri. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." I turned away and started to get up to go to the dining room table. Almost instantly, I felt a wave of vertigo hit me and I started to sway. I felt Dimitri put his arm around me so that I wouldn't fall over.

"Are you ok Roza?" His voice was thick with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just got a little dizzy for a few seconds." I gave him a reassuring smile and he unwillingly dropped the issue. We made our way over to the table and all four of us sat down to eat. Lissa looked really happy that I wasn't so depressed anymore. Christian on the other hand looked like he still wanted to kill Dimitri.

_Flashback Two Weeks Ago_

_Lissa and Christian were sitting in the chairs beside my bed and I had just finished telling them what happened with Dimitri._

"_I'm going to kill him!" I instantly knew that Christian was serious when he stood up and started storming towards the door._

"_No Christian please! I just don't want to deal with it right now. And as much as I want to see him in pain for hurting me, this isn't right. Please just come back over here and sit down." He deliberated and finally gave in when he looked into my eyes and saw how serious I was._

"_Fine!" He sulked back over to his chair and sat down with a huff._

_End Flashback_

After that day at the hospital, every time I heard him and Lissa talking about it, Christian always mentioned how he still wanted kill Dimitri for cheating on me. It would always bring a small smile to my face but then I would start to think about Dimitri again and the smile on my face would fade just as quickly as it had come.

Dinner continued uneventfully and after he helped clean up, Dimitri started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Dimitri?" I asked softly.

He turned towards me, "Well I was going to go home, I don't want to overstay my welcome and I don't want to push you too far today." He stared down at his feet as he finished.

"Oh, you can go if you want, but I was kind of wondering, if maybe, you would stay with me tonight? If you want that is." I blushed as I asked the question and almost immediately regretted asking him.

"I would love to stay Roza, but if you want me to leave at anytime, just let me know ok?" I simply nodded in response and gave him a small smile.

I made my way back to the bedroom and tried to get ready for bed. After three failed attempts, I called Lissa into the room and asked her to help me.

She helped me get my pajama pants on and as she was helping me with my shirt, she said what I had been waiting all night to hear from her. "You know I love you Rose and I always will, no matter what choices you make in life. However, are you sure you are making the right decision by giving Dimitri a second chance? I only want you to be happy and if this truly is the right decision for you, then I will support you 100%, but do you not remember what he did to you?" After she helped me with my shirt, she helped me sit on the bed and we continued to talk.

I grabbed both of her hands, "I know what he did to me Lissa, and I will forever be scared into my memories. But I can't live without him, and my children need their father. I can't raise three kids on my own Lissa. When he isn't here, I feel empty, like there is no point to life. Earlier, when I fell asleep in his arms, that was the first time in two weeks that I was able to sleep without being plagued with constant nightmares. Lissa…I need him." I had started to cry and Lissa just pulled me into her arms and hugged me.

"Ok Rose, if this is what it takes to make you happy, then I'm behind you completely. But if he screws up in any way, I will let Christian make fire wood out of him."

I squeezed as hard as I could mange without hurting her or me, "Thank you so much Lissa. Now go get some sleep, you've taken care of me enough for one night, and can you please send Dimitri in?" She nodded her head, kissed my cheek and told me good night. I wiggled my way off the bed, and went to finish getting ready for bed. I had just gotten comfortable under the covers when I heard a small knock on the door and in walked Dimitri.

I smiled at him and patted the spot next to me on the bed.

"Ok, just let me change first." He gave me a huge smile before he walked to his dresser, grabbed a set of lounge pants, and went to the bathroom to change. He came back a few minutes later wearing no shirt and I couldn't help but stare. He walked over to his side of the bed and looked at me for approval. I nodded and he climbed into bed and got under the covers with me. I tried to roll over on my side and curl into his chest, but I soon realized that I was too big, so I settled for lying on my back and using his arm as a pillow. I quickly fell asleep and to my surprise, I only woke up twice that night, and that was just because I had to pee.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking and the smell of Dimitri on the sheets. The memories of what happened last night flooded back to me and I couldn't help but smile. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen where I found Dimitri and Lissa cooking something that smelled amazing. Christian was still passed out on the pull out as he usually was around this time. I stood in the doorway to the kitchen just watching them cook and get along, I was so glad Lissa was giving him a chance. As if he could feel my eyes on him, Dimitri turned around and smiled.

"Good morning Roza, Lissa and I are making French toast with eggs and bacon. Are you hungry?" At the thought of getting food, my little ones fluttered around in my stomach and it made me laugh.

"Well I know they are and I could definitely eat something." He laughed and told me to go sit down and that he would bring my food to me. I left the kitchen and he came and brought me a big plate full of food. He set the plate down and kissed my head before walking back into the kitchen.

After breakfast, Dimitri and I went back into our room and just relaxed.

There were still so many things that were going on in my head and so many questions that I had yet to ask him. I turned and looked up at him face, "Dimitri?"

"Yes love?" He asked looking down into my eyes.

"Whatever happened between you and that Lexie chick after I kicked you out at the hospital?" As much as I hated to say her name and hated to even bring the topic up, I had to know what happened.

"Well after I left the hospital, I came back here and I started packing my clothes. I had almost finished when she called me. I answered the phone knowing that everything with her had to end. After saying hello, she got really excited, saying how she missed me and how she couldn't wait to see me again. I finally just couldn't take it anymore, I yelled at her to shut up and to stay out of my life. I told her that what we did was a mistake and how it was never going to happen again and how I never wanted to see her again. She started crying, finally she said that she would leave me alone, and then hung up the phone. I immediately called the phone company and asked them to block her number from my phone." When he finished telling me everything, he looked down at me with a pleading look in his eyes. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am Roza. I was so stupid and because of that, I hurt you in one of the worst ways possible. I deserve everything that I got and so much more and it will haunt me for the rest of my life. If there is anything, anything at all that I can do to make it up to you, just say the words and it's done." The look on his face was one that someone might have if there were at a funeral and it made me sad to see him that way, but I knew that he deserved it.

"Well I am hungry; could you maybe get me something to eat?" I gave him a smile in hopes of cheering him up, which it did. He laughed and shook his head at me.

"And what did you have in mind my love?"

"Well I kind of want Mexican food. Is there a Taco Bell anywhere around here?"

"Yeah, there is actually one down the street. What would you like from there?"

"I would love a chicken quesadilla, three soft tacos with no lettuce, an order of nachos with no tomatoes, and two orders of chips and cheese." I finished my order and started laughing at the look on his face.

He regained his composure and stood up, "Your wish is my command!" He bowed, making me laugh, grabbed his keys and his phone, and left with the promise that he would be back in 10 minutes.

**That is the end of the second chapter. I really hope you guys liked it. I've been gone for a while, so everyone, please tell me what you think. I would like to get maybe 5-10 reviews before I update again. Thank you all so much for reading my story, it means a lot to me. Chapter 3 will be here soon enough. Bye!**

**XOXO**

**Dimitriluvr**


End file.
